


What Are Friends For?

by scrollgirl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps Daniel with a problem and doesn't even make him beg. Because she's awesome like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Set any time after existing canon.

Daniel intercepted Sam at the elevator on her way to the lab, squeezing between the swiftly closing doors. "Hi," he said a little breathlessly.

"Hey, Daniel," she replied with some amusement. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He gave a perfunctory smile, the one that meant something was definitely up, but that he'd endure Teal'c's quoting of _Star Wars_ (the 1985 Ben Burtt release) in its entirety rather than explain the problem. "Nothing's up."

"Riiight."

So Sam stared at Daniel, and Daniel stared at the digital display counting backwards between sublevels 28 and 19, until the elevator arrived at their destination. Well, Sam's destination. She had no idea where Daniel was going.

Ah. Apparently he was following her. Daniel took up a position by the lab entrance, half in, half out. His gaze skipped around the room from blinking light to blinking light, his mind clearly a few million lightyears away.

Sam sighed. "Not that I don't appreciate the company, Daniel, but was there something you needed?"

Startled, Daniel seemed to finally remember where he was. "Right," he grimaced, "sorry." He fidgeted with the hem of his BDU jacket. "Sorry. I was just..." He took a deep breath and said in a rush, "Vala told me you took her shopping in Denver last Saturday."

The anxious expression on his face made her grin. "Relax, Daniel. She's got her own credit card now, remember?"

He waved a hand. "Yeah, no, I know. That's not what-- She said you guys went into Tiffany." He scrunched his nose and clarified, "The jewellery place," as though a redblooded American woman like Sam Carter might not know what Tiffany was.

"We were just window-shopping," she replied, only a bit defensive-- but Daniel's nervous twitches were beginning to give her ideas. Huh, she thought. "Vala really liked the diamonds," she said blandly. To test a theory. "The earrings, necklaces. The rings."

Daniel turned really pale, then. "Is that right?" he said a trifle faintly. He opened his mouth to continue, but sort of... froze. He made a few pathetic squeaks that couldn't really be categorized as human speech.

Luckily for him (not that Daniel was in a position at the moment to fully appreciate her generosity of spirit) Sam was not the kind of vindictive woman who enjoyed torturing her male friends whenever they smacked face-first against the gender divide.

Okay, sometimes she did, when they were trapped off world and she'd run out of tampons. But there were limits.

"Oh, Daniel?" Her innocent tone put fear in his eyes, somehow. "Would you maybe like my help with buying an engagement ring for Vala?"

"That, that, I wasn't--" stuttered Daniel, gaping at her. Yeah, Jack had a good point about him resembling a goldfish at times. His colour was coming back, though, so Sam called it even. Daniel blew out a steadying breath, visibly collecting himself.

"I'd really like that, Sam," he said gruff and embarrassed and relieved. "Thanks. Really."

Sam smiled. "What are friends for?"


End file.
